


The Ylisstol Festival

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina and Morgan enjoy the festival celebrating the anniversary of Grima's defeat, having fun and being cute together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ylisstol Festival

The first annual festival commemorating Grima’s defeat was being held in Ylisstol, colorful banners hung across streets and stalls selling various foods set up while the sounds of music and laughter filled the air. Amidst the festivities a pair of time-traveling princesses wandered, enjoying the peace they had never known in their own time.

“This is wonderful.” Lucina murmured, taking a deep breath of the air thick with the scents of the festival. “When we came back to this time, I never would have thought we would be enjoying a festival like this.”

Beside her, her younger sister finished the crepe she was eating and flashed a wide smile. “I know, right? I haven’t had this much fun in a long time!” As the pair entered one of the large plazas of the capital, a troupe of musicians played while revelers danced in the square. “Ooh, it’s Inigo and Morgan! Hi guys!”

The two young men made their way through the outskirts of the crowd to the sisters, Inigo giving the young pegasus knight a dazzling smile. “What a surprise, to see the two of you here! Would you like to dance, Your Highness?” Cynthia accepted his hand with a blush on her cheeks, the two of them joining the dancers in the square.

Lucina watched her sister go with a slight smile before being distracted by Morgan. The blond tactician held out his hand and said with a cocky smirk befitting his father Vaike, “Dance with me, Lucina.” He was obviously enjoying himself, and the princess had to admit that his bluntness was refreshing compared to the formality of being a member of the exalted family.

Placing her hand in his, she momentarily felt embarrassed as he led her into the crowd. She wasn’t used to such situations, especially not with Morgan, and she had to admit that he was attractive to her. The musicians struck up another song at that moment, a lively song that meshed perfectly with Morgan’s grin as he guided her through the quick steps of the dance.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m not familiar with dances other than those for court events…” Lucina blushed as she tried to keep pace with her partner. “And I’m not so good at those either.”

Sweeping her around in a circle, Morgan briefly held her close and replied, “Don’t worry about it. You’re so graceful, it looks natural when you dance.” He let the distance between them grow as the dance dictated, though the look on his face gave the impression he’d have kept her close if he could.

Lucina’s face flushed bright red at his compliment. “Hey, don’t flatter me like that… I didn’t know you knew how to dance, though. No offense meant, but I didn’t expect this kind of technique from the son of Master Vaike.” All of a sudden she was very aware of the way his hands rested at her waist, his hold steady despite the quick steps of the dance.

“Father can’t dance at all. I asked Lord Virion to teach me, since he knows a lot thanks to all his womanizing. I really wanted to make sure I wouldn’t embarrass myself, since I was hoping you’d be here…” His voice dropped low enough that the princess could barely make out the last words, but what she heard caused her heart to beat faster.

The song ended and their dance with it, at which point they noticed that Inigo and Cynthia had made their escape. Shrugging nonchalantly, Morgan offered Lucina his arm as they went to enjoy the rest of the festival, sampling the food and taking in the air of joy that permeated the capital. During their wandering, they ran across a contest of strength being held where a huge Feroxi man stood beside a cart loaded with stone. Taking hold of the cart, he lifted the entire thing with a grunt of exertion, holding it aloft for a moment before setting it back down. “Anyone who can match my strength wins the prize!” He bellowed, a grin splitting his face.

“This is more your talent than mine, Morgan.” The princess commented, looking to her friend and seeing his face frozen in surprise. “Are you going to try it?”

“I may be the son of Vaike, but I don’t think even my father could do that! I wouldn’t have a chance!” Lucina’s suggestion made his face go pale, forced to choose between backing down or humiliating himself.

The smile on Lucina’s lips turned gentler as she murmured, “I have faith in you, Morgan. Won’t you try it? For me?” Her words came out in a much more flirtatious tone than she expected, but the way Morgan’s face reddened was strangely gratifying.

Sighing deeply, he replied, “When you look at me like that and use that voice… Alright, I’ll take the challenge. Watch me work, Lucina!”

She took a ribbon she’d picked up on a whim and tied it around his upper arm, whispering in his ear, “Show me what you can do, my champion.” The quick turnabout in his demeanor made her happy for reasons she couldn’t quite put into words as her tactician friend strode over to the cart.

Everyone looked surprised at Morgan’s approach, especially the Feroxi giant. The blond boy gripped the underside of the cart and strained with all his might, sweat beading on his forehead as every muscle in his body was pushed to the limit. At last the cart lifted an inch, two inches, off the ground before being hefted to chest-height by the young tactician, who held it there for a full five seconds before letting it fall back to the ground as his chest heaved.

“What a display!” The giant boomed, his voice nearly drowning out the impressed oohs and ahs of the gathered crowd. “Who would’ve thought such a young kid could do something like that! Here’s your prize, boy – finest Feroxi silver!” He handed Morgan a silver amulet engraved with an image of an old barbarian king, clapping him on the shoulder so hard the Ylissean youth nearly collapsed.

Returning to Lucina with a slow, pained gait, Morgan held out the amulet and smiled tiredly. “I dedicate this victory to my princess.” He declared, the more romantic onlookers tittering amongst themselves. Lucina was so surprised that it took her a moment to register what he was saying, then brought a bright smile to her face as she accepted the jewelry and placed it around her neck.

“Let it be known that my champion’s strength and courage are unmatched.” She placed a gentle kiss on the younger boy’s forehead before the two of them walked off together.

As night fell and the festival died down, Morgan and Lucina walked back to the castle side by side. “Lucina.” The tactician suddenly turned to look at her face, his own serious. “I’ve had a great time spending the day with you, and I have to say this before I lose my nerve. I love you, Lucina, and I want to be your champion for the rest of my life.”

He had expected the lovely princess to be as stunned as when he’d presented his prize to her, but instead he received a gentle smile and an embrace that held her body close to his. “The feeling is mutual, Morgan. I love you – no, I adore you, and I would be by your side forever if you’ll have me. I will rely on you, my love, and I hope you’ll do the same.” Their eyes met, each seeing the pure love in one another’s gaze, before they engaged in a passionate kiss before the castle gates.

And from her celestial home, Naga watched with satisfaction as the exalted heiress and the scion of Grima’s blood forged an even tighter bond between them.


End file.
